Many conventional faucets include a generally elongated faucet plate, a spout which extends from the middle of the faucet plate and separate cold and hot water valves that are fitted with respective valve handles and disposed in fluid communication with the spout. A sink to which the faucet is attached includes preformed cold and hot water openings. In installation of the faucet on the sink, the cold water valve is extended through the cold water opening and the hot water valve is extended through the hot water opening in the sink. Cold and hot water delivery conduits are typically threadably attached to the respective cold and hot water valves. The cold and hot water delivery conduits extend beneath the sink and connect to cold and hot water supplies, respectively.
One of the drawbacks of installing a conventional faucet on a sink is that the cold and hot water delivery conduits are typically connected to the cold and hot water valves, respectively, beneath the sink. This operation is cumbersome for the installer since the area beneath the sink is dark and confining and therefore, is not easily conducive to attaching the cold and hot water delivery conduits to the respective valves.
Accordingly, faucet assemblies which can be easily and expeditiously installed, on a sink by facilitating, attachment of cold and hot water delivery conduits to the respective cold and hot water valves of the faucet above the sink may be desirable for some applications.